1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for production of cores used for doors, partitions, furniture and the like and of the resulting products as described herein.
2 Background Art
Known cores for doors, partitions, furniture and the like consist mostly of cardboard, chip board or wood. It is common to use cores made from cardboard in very easy and cheap constructions, for instance, in door plates. If more strength is needed, chip board provides a reasonable alternative, but involves a more expensive and more heavy construction, for instance, for use in plates for doors and furniture.
The invention provides a method for production of cores of the type described herein, making it possible to produce improved cores. The manufacturing process is easy to optimize and easy to integrate in relation to the form in the finished item, for instance, to provide profiled plates for doors or furniture. The invention also extends to the resulting products of the method, and includes profiled doors and furniture.
The method according to the invention is distinctive in that biomass is used as filling material, for instance in the form of straw and stalks. A binding agent is used, mainly consisting of either UF-glue (urea-formaldehyde) or MUF-glue (melamin urea-formaldehyde), as shown in step 1 of FIG. 2. Preferably, the filling material contains a foaming agent. By means of simple provisions, it hereby becomes possible to produce improved cores of the type described herein, which are easy to optimize to the actual use, and which are easy to integrate in relation to the form in the inventive finished item, for instance, in profiled plates for doors or furniture. Appropriately, the apparatus according to the invention may be so modified that the core is form-pressed into a plate-shape, as shown in step 2 (FIG. 2), and that the core afterwards is milled in shape for use in profiled doors and furniture plates.
Appropriately, the apparatus according to the invention may be so modified that the core is form-pressed into a plate-shape, and that the core afterwards is milled in shape for use in profiled doors and furniture plates.
Alternatively, the method according to the invention may be so modified that the core is form-pressed between pre-fabricated shells with the desired shape corresponding to the profiling of the finished door plate or furniture plate. For special situations, prefabricated shells with asymmetric profiling may advantageously be usedxe2x80x94for instance, in such a manner that the door plate or furniture plate may include a plane inner side and a profiled outer side.
The invention furthermore relates to a core produced in accordance with the method according to the invention. In a preferred embodiment, a form-pressed, mainly plate-shaped item is shown, which core is distinctive in that the filling material consists of biomass, for instance, in the form of disintegrated straw and stalks, that the binding agent mainly consists of UF-glue or MUF-glue, to which a foaming agent is added.
Appropriately the core according to the invention is provided as a form-pressed plate, which after hardening, step 3 (FIG. 2), is milled in shape for use in profiled doors and furniture plates.
Preferably the core according to the invention is furthermore provided as a laminate as the core is form-pressed between pre-fabricated shells with shape corresponding to the desired profiling of the finished door plate or furniture plate.
Most advantageously the core according to the invention may be filling material that is partly disintegrated, preferably in bundles of fiber in a manner such that the core provides a uniform pore structure (density profile).